tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Telim Oakvale
Telim Oakvale is the brother of Set Oakvale, Jaryl Oakvale and Aerin Oakvale and he is the third eldest son of Lianne Oakvale. He has the strongest intellect of the Oakvale children and therefore doesn't fit in with the rest of the camp. Telim left Kerotan's camp at a young age, abandoning his family and pursuing his dreams in the Imperial City. He eventually landed himself a job at the East Empire Trading company and eventually managed to work his way up to Arch Mage of the Arcane University Biography Telim is a child out of wedlock, a result of Lianne Oakvale's afair. He managed to slip the radar as he miraculously kept enough of Kerotan's features to avoid detection and it wasn't until Aerin's birth that the old man grew suspicious. Still, Telim didn't feel like he fit in to the group, he wasn't violent or big on hunting and he seemed to be a bit of a black sheep as he was practically useless in hand-to-hand and one handed weapon combat. The Bosmer decided to leave this life behind him one day as he ran away from home, Kerotan had the people of the camp search high and low for him, including Telim's brothers, Set and Jaryl. Set managed to find him and mocked him for trying to escape but he eventually prooved to be sympathetic and even onboard with Telim's decision. He went as far as to let him pass before convering for him, by destroying the trail. Telim eventually made it to the Imperial City and landed himself a job at the East Empire trading company, where he worked his way up to a comfortable position. When Telemachus' plans were set into motion, Telim left his position behind, choosing to help the people of the Imperial City as well. It is unknown whether or not he joined the Mage's Guild at this time or whether he had been a member for years. Aubeanic Reign When the Imperial City was in mortal danger, Agatha Tira tries to protect it, by lifting an entire airship, using a powerful telekenesis spell to lift it. Even with the help of Arik Morgan, Xervish and Marcia, they still couldn't get it high enough. This is where Telim steps in, providing his own telekinetic ability and lifting the airship above the city. However, it turned out to be a trap, Telemachus actually planted the explosives under the city and as a result, it was destroyed. Telim's superior gave his life to save the refugees as well as the companionship. Telim is made Arch Mage and acts as an ambassador for his group, filling them in on what has just happened. After learning who they are and his connection to the Companionship, he decides to help them defeat Telemachus and restore peace to this land once more. Personality Telim is a very intelligent Bosmer, with a strong vocabulary and a quick brain but he is somewhat lacking in confidence. As a younger man, he suffered from a stammer, something that he doesn't suffer from, once he gets older. Even as a leader, Telim's confidence can sometimes faulter but he tries not to let it bring him down too much. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:724983 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part I: Benefactor] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:727924 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part 2: War of Days Not Passed] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:729667 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part 3: An End of an Era] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Akatosh_the_Dragon_god_of_time/Arenia%27s_story Arenia's Story] (Mentioned) Telim headshot center stage.jpg Telim headshot other side on.jpg Telim headshot side on.jpg Telim hood magic dist... kinda.jpg Telim Hood magic dist.jpg Telim hood magic left.jpg Telim hood magic right.jpg telim magic.jpg Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Mages Category:East Empire Company Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages Guild Category:Archmage Category:Bastards